The Only Life I Know
by Amaya Rayne
Summary: Aethyrelda is a servent in Mirkwood. One night ruins her life and changes the lives of others forever.
1. Chapter One: The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own King Thranduil, Legolas, Mirkwood, Orcs, Middle- earth, or any other Lord of the Rings affiliated characters/places/events. They are JRR Tolkien's.  
  
Chapter One: The Ball  
  
It was the morn of an important day. Aethyrelda quickly dressed. Before running out the door, she stopped and glanced in the mirror. She perfected herself and dashed out towards the Prince's quarters.  
  
"You are late again," came a voice from behind her in the hallway. Aethyrelda swirled around and saw her friend leaning on the wall outside her room. She rolled her eyes at her, picked up her dress, and started back down the hall.  
  
"Everything is already prepared!" Tári yelled after her. This caused Aethyrelda to come to a sudden halt. She turned around. Tári wore a smile on her face.  
  
"How late am I?"  
  
"Oh an hour or so."  
  
"You say that every time, no matter how late I am. Everything is prepared?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome, but you should be heading down. Have one of your excuses ready."  
  
It was Aethyrelda's turn to smile. "I will meet you later."  
  
"If you can risk it."  
  
"I can risk it."  
  
"That's what you said at the Ball, two years ago to this date."  
  
"I was an amateur then."  
  
"Ha! Sure. Go then. I will meet you later."  
  
The two exchanged smiles while each turning and heading their own ways. One went at a sprint, the other at a slow peaceful walk.  
  
  
  
"Aethyrelda! Where have you been?" Nindë, one of the head maids, glared at her. "Orcs attack you in the woods again?"  
  
Aethyrelda fought to keep a straight face at hearing one of her more common excuses. "No, Milady. Do I look it?"  
  
"No, but when will you learn to be prompt for your duties? If it weren't for Tári." her voice trailed off and she shook her head.  
  
"What needs my attending?"  
  
"Set the tables in the South Hall for the guests. Be sure to use the gold this time!"  
  
"Yes, Milady."  
  
~~~  
  
"Ah, Aethyrelda. Pleasant seeing you this morning," a male voice behind her greeted.  
  
Immediately, she put down the plates and turned, placing one knee on the floor. "Your Majesty--  
  
"Please, Legolas."  
  
She stole a glance up at him. He was still in his outdoor attire. "Are you in need of assistance getting prepared, My Lord?"  
  
He sighed. "I shall be well until tonight."  
  
"Very well." She stood again and returned to her normal duties.  
  
"What do you do all these mornings you are away?"  
  
"Many a thing, My Lord, many a thing." To avoid the question again, she excused herself and went off to get the rest of the place settings, leaving the prince standing there.  
  
~~~  
  
"You look stunning!" Aethyrelda exclaimed while her friend spun around before her.  
  
"Thank you, even though I do not compare to the others."  
  
"I do not know what you see in him. He is always insisting we call him 'Legolas' and I surely can not, especially with Nindë leaning over my shoulder. He also wants to know everything!"  
  
"He is charming, sweet, and not to mention gorgeous and the prince!"  
  
"Royalty.I don't see how you want to be one of them. You've never even talked to him. How would you know if he's charming?" She didn't answer so Aethyrelda continued. "If you were to win his heart I would never wait on you."  
  
"Of course you would!" Her friend smiled and turned to the mirror. "You would be on your knees trying not to laugh as you say, 'Milady'. Then you will tell me how lucky I am that I got him and how you wanted him."  
  
"I shall not! Anyhow, I am supposed to call you 'Milady' even now."  
  
"But you don't. Just you wait, you will be jealous of me. But come. You are going to make me late."  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone was there. Most likely every single elven woman was there, and in their best dresses. Aethyrelda rolled her eyes as she passed a group of girls just about her age giggling and talking of the prince.  
  
'Royalty,' she looked around and tried to guess which one she'd be dressing in this palace. 'Why would you want be Royalty?'  
  
Just then, the prince entered and silence swept through the Hall. He walked over and took his seat at the head table. Soon all the seats were filled and the feast started.  
  
  
  
An hour into the feast, young men started standing and taking women's hands. Legolas stood and took his mother's hand.  
  
Aethyrelda waited until every last person had left to the North Hall, and then headed there herself. There she saw Tári dancing with a very handsome blonde elf.  
  
She watched them for awhile, remembering the dream she once had. All of her life she had watched these dances go on. As a girl she wished she could have one dance. But men did not suit her, nor did she know how to dance. Her dream faded as quickly as it came.  
  
~~~  
  
They were sitting out in the palace gardens. It was early morning; the sun had yet to rise. Tári was on the verge of tears.  
  
"He did not even notice me," she whispered.  
  
"It was all those crowds around him." Aethyrelda tried to make her friend feel better, but nothing was working. "If you ask me, it was his loss."  
  
"Yet he does not have to live the burden of the loss like I."  
  
Aethyrelda had to do something. She did not know what, but she could not bear seeing her friend in this state. "Come. It had been a long night. You need your rest. Do not worry, your man will come in due time."  
  
She saw a small smile on her face. They stood and made their way inside.  
  
~~~ Aethyrelda went back to the kitchen to help clean from the night's festivities.  
  
"Go ask the king what he wants set on the tables for the guests' breakfasts." Nindë told her when she joined them. Without a word, she quickly left and headed to the throne room where the king would most likely be.  
  
The voices of the father and son could be heard outside the doors. She slipped in, making sure to be noticed, but not interrupting. She stood just inside the doors against the back wall and waited to be called upon.  
  
"How many of these will it take? You are just short of three thousand years, Legolas! You need to find yourself a bride!"  
  
"It is the same women every year. All they wish for is the throne. It seems almost that true love does not exist!"  
  
"Then if that is the case, I will choose for you. I will have the marriage arranged for the second full moon."  
  
"An arrangement! But Father--"  
  
"If you find true love by then, it shall be called off."  
  
"Two moons is barely time---"  
  
"You've had over two and a half thousand years! Time you've had plenty of."  
  
The prince did not respond. Aethyrelda silently stepped forward, still partially in the shadows.  
  
"You may go now. I will expect you at breakfast to bid your guests farewell," the king said to his son then looked to Aethyrelda. "Yes, young one, what is it you need?"  
  
The prince walked past her. Aethyrelda took a few steps forward and bowed before King Thranduil.  
  
"You're highness, I have been sent to ask you what you would prefer to be set on the tables of the Great Hall for breakfast."  
  
"The blue glassware," called Legolas from the door. "From there, I do not care what they feast on!"  
  
His father looked up at him while he exited, then turned back to Aethyrelda. "Yes, that will have to do. Thank you."  
  
She stood and curtsied before turning and heading out.  
  
Gently closing the doors behind her, she made her way towards the kitchen, trying to make sense of what she just heard. An arranged wedding? Tári would be devastated. Just then, and idea came to her. A smile crept across her face as the plan started to form.  
  
~~~ 


	2. Chapter Two: The Introduction

Chapter Two: The Introduction  
  
Aethyrelda was supposed to be two places at once, yet when she had made the plans, her intension was not to show up.  
  
She grinned as she headed downstairs to the kitchen. 'This should work out fabulously,' she thought to herself. 'Let us hope it works out.'  
  
"Aethyrelda, grab that bowl and take it out to serve, now! I won't even ask where you have been or what that smug look on your face is about. I am surprised the king has not dismissed you from Mirkwood yet." Nindëe's voice came from behind her.  
  
She headed out into the Hall and noticed Táari carrying on a conversation with the man across form her. No one else would have noticed, but Aethyrelda saw her eyes constantly drifting towards the head table. 'Just she wait for this afternoon,' she murmured under a smile.  
  
***  
  
Táari circled the garden'sgardens while waiting for Aethyrelda. After awhile, she stopped and took a seat on the bench near the archery fields.  
  
Aethyrelda was late. That was nothing new. But somebody was coming. The footsteps were too quiet to be her. Táari continued to sit and mind her own business.  
  
The footsteps headed her way. She turned to see Legolas a few feet from her. Her heart stopped in surprise, but she tried to remain calm.  
  
"Good afternoon, Prince Legolas." She greeted him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Milady," he said as he walked a few feet to the archery fields. "If you do not mind me asking, what brings you here alone on such a wonderful day?"  
  
"Oh not at all. I am supposed to be meeting someone here, but if I would be a disturbance I---"  
  
"No, please. I shall enjoy your company while it lasts." To hear those words from his mouth was shocking. She smiled at him as he readied to shoot, "Since you already seem to know me--" he continued, but paused to draw an arrow and shoot it at the speed of lightning. "What is your name?"  
  
"Táari, and pardon me for not introducing myself."  
  
"No harm done, Lady Táari."  
  
~~~  
  
Aethyrelda found Táari on her porch in her room. She walked in silently and sat beside her.  
  
"I am sorry I couldn't make it today. Nindëe hovered over me all day."  
  
"He knows me," Táari was smiling.  
  
Aethyrelda tried to act confused. "He knows you?"  
  
"Legolas. He spoke with me all afternoon."  
  
"Really? All afternoon?" Aethyrelda thought as she didn't bother hiding her emotions. She just meant for the two to bump into each other and exchange 'hellos'. "Really. Alright start talking. I need to hear everything, word for word."  
  
Táari laughed. "I was waiting for you and he came over to shoot some arrows. I started to leave, but he asked me to keep him company. Then, we just talked."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Everything. How beautiful the day was, the Ball last night." her voice trailed off. Aethyrelda looked at her. She was daydreaming in the memories.  
  
"That's great! I am sorry for not showing up, but it doesn't seem like you missed me. Shall we meet tomorrow?"  
  
"Sorry, but Legolas asked me to go for a ride with him. I shall be gone all day."  
  
'That was quick. Must have gotten to know each other pretty fast. Either that or Legolas is starting to get desperate.'  
  
"Then I shall leave you. For the day is approaching sooner than we know. Good night, Táari. Have a pleasant tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Táari was daydreaming again, but she nodded and said, "I shall." Aethyrelda quietly slipped out.  
  
~~~  
  
The plan was going more beautifully than intended. It seemed unreal. Something wasn't right. But Aethyrelda couldn't complain, it is what she wanted.  
  
It was nice having the prince gone. More maids were free to do other things, leaving Aethyrelda with less work. 'If only Táari was here, we could have a great time.' Táari was most likely having a splendid time. She thought about her and the prince. That was going to take some getting used to. She had never seen her happier, though. She hoped it was for the best.  
  
'Right now they are probably riding through Mirkwood.'  
  
***  
  
Táari loved riding. It had been far too long since she had gotten out. She loved the wind in her face, the speed she was traveling, and especially the one riding beside her.  
  
Legolas had hopped on his trusty steed, _________, Starling, and Táari on hers, and they were off. Not a word was uttered once they were on their horses. She had no idea where they were going but soon the woods opened to a small clearing. It was a circular meadow approximately fifty meters in diameter. Plush green grass filled the open area. Legolas pulled him horse to a halt and Táari did the same.  
  
"This looks like a nice place to rest, do you agree?"  
  
"Yes, it shall suit out needs," she replied while dismounting. Looking over at Legolas beside her, she noticed he carried a rather large sack she did not see before. He recognized she saw the bag.  
  
"I had the maids arrange a luncheon for us. Are you hungry. Would you like some?"  
  
"YesPlease, shall we sit and eat?" She motioned to the grass in the middle of the clearing. He nodded and followed her.  
  
He sat down beside her and pulled out the food. Táari wondered if Aethyrelda had helped put this together.  
  
They ate in silence. Táari gazed at him and wondered what the appropriate conversation would be.  
  
"It is lovely here. Have you been here before?"  
  
Legolas glanced up at her. "I have passed through long ago, but had forgotten about the place. It is a rare find in this vast forest."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
~~~  
  
The sun was sinking in the evening sky. The conversation had picked up and there hadn't been an awkward silence in hours. Táari was lying in the grass watching the beautiful colors fade into the black starry night.  
  
"I enjoy your company, Lady Táari."  
  
"And I yours."  
  
"I have not had a day so relaxing in a thousand years, if one at all."  
  
She smiled. "It had been nice. I have forgotten how nice it is to get out every once in awhile."  
  
"And not have any worries," he added.  
  
***  
  
"There is news of Sauron creating a vast army. The Ring of Power has awoken. It has begun it'sits journey towards Mount Doom by a hobbit and a small group led by Gandalf the Grey. It now lays in Rivendell where they will decide who will take it to Mount Doom to be destroyed," the messenger told King Thranduil.  
  
Aethyrelda had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. She was speaking with the king when the messenger burst in and said he had urgent news. She no longer was important. She turned and was halfway out the door when she heard the messenger add to his original statement.  
  
"The armies are growing at an incredible rate. They will try to take the Ring and all the good on Middle -eEarth. The journey will be near impossible and will most likely take the life of the one who takes it. The end is near."  
  
Aethyrelda could not believe her ears. The last words were endlessly replaying in her mind, 'The end is near, .the end is near.' She was not yet alive when Sauron was last in power, but had heard stories of the Five Years War. It was happening again.  
  
~~~  
  
It was almost dawn when they finally arrived back. Aethyrelda stayed in the shadows. A messenger met them and led Legolas to the palace. Aethyrelda went to join Táari.  
  
"What is the matter?" Táari asked her when she met her. "You have the same grave face as the messenger for Legolas had. Has something happened?"  
  
"Come. Let us walk."  
  
~~~  
  
".King Thranduil is." she tried to say, when she finished telling her of the messenger. Táari was quiet. "He is sending Legolas to represent Mirkwood."  
  
"But he is only attending the meeting. It does not mean he is taking the Ring."  
  
"True, but it is possible."  
  
"Aethyrelda!" Nindëe's voice called. "The king is in need of assistance. Hurry! He's been waiting for some time now."  
  
Aethyrelda shot an apologetic glance at Táari. Táari nodded saying, "I will meet you in your quarters in an hour."  
  
~~~  
  
Aethyrelda slipped into the door of the throne room where the prince and the king were talking softly. Her elven hearing picked up the conversation.  
  
".You do understand what is happening here, do you not?" The Ring must make it to Mount Doom. Leave fro Rivendell tonight to represent the elves of Mirkwood in the Council of Elrond. If need be, go with the Ring. I shall call off the arrangement. Enough of this, you must leave now to make it by dawn." The king looked up at Aethyrelda standing in the backthe back of the room. "Alas, come forward, child."  
  
Aethyrelda came forward and knelt at the king's feet, the prince standing beside her. She bowed her head.  
  
"Please go and get my son nine of the best guards to escort him to Rivendell. Have them come here promptly."  
  
"Yes, Your're Majesty." She stood and curtsied before scurrying out.  
  
Legolas followed her out. But did not head to his quarters, he went in the direction of Táari's room.  
  
~~~  
  
Returning to her room after her task was fulfilled; she found that Táari had not arrived yet. She went to her porch and placed her hands on the railing. The night was wonderful. To think of this world she had come know and love be lost.This was the only way she knew things to be. She could not picture them any different.  
  
Táari joined her on the porch, her face full of sorrow.  
  
"You were right, he may not be coming back," she whispered.  
  
"Táari, he will come back, it just may be awhile. It will be a long hard road if he does go." Tárirai did not repondrespond, but stared off into the night. "Did he come to your room?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That he has grown to really enjoy my company. He asked for me to wait of his arrival."  
  
"Táari," Aethyrelda really did want to tell her the truth about Legolas. "He will come back." Aethyrelda kicked herself mentally for not saying what she should have.  
  
Táari smiled. "Thanks." 


	3. Chapter Three: Surprise

Chapter Three: Surprise  
  
The day was unique. No one had noticed it.yet.  
  
It was Aethyrelda's birthday. Like many elves, she had forgotten how many years it had been. She didn't really care. She did hope, however, that she might get the day off to spend with Tari, but that did not happen.  
  
There were floors to be scrubbed, mirrors to shine, tens of hundreds of dishes to clean, food to serve, and royalty to dress. Most of all, people to please.  
  
Tári was constantly grieving. She would insist on being one of the first to hear news coming in, although Aethyrelda often heard before her. She was starting to regret ever introducing them.  
  
The truth was, Aethyrelda did not understand. Tári barely knew him. They had known each other for two days. How could she be this depressed over his departure?  
  
Aethyrelda wondered if Legolas even thought about Tári. What did he think of her? A friend? Or something more?  
  
She guessed the later because of the situation Legolas had been in. But now that the arrangement was called off, how would he treat her?  
  
Questions burned in her mind. She was afraid she just ruined her best friend's life. Her good intensions had turned bad. She was scared of what would happen if he did return, scared of if he did not.  
  
~~~  
  
The palace grounds were silent. The moon had risen and everyone had turned in for the night. Aethyrelda grabbed her quiver of arrows and bow and headed out to the palace's private archery field. The grounds were prohibited to all except the prince.  
  
She had been practicing for many weeks now. When the news of the start of the war had been brought, she found her father's bow and started practicing. She did not want to be defenseless if the war came to Mirkwood.  
  
The night was still. There were no creatures in the tress, no familiar sound. In fact, there was no sound at all. The silence burned into her ears until she heard something, a rustling. It almost sounded like.an army of orcs.  
  
Her bow was armed in a flash. They were coming through the depths of the forests where there were no gates. But where were the guards? Surely they could hear this racket!  
  
Her mind raced. Finally, she concluded that she could not take the army alone and they were far enough away she could go and get back if she hurried.  
  
~~~  
  
Aethyrelda rushed into the guard house where there were twenty-three or so guards standing around singing at the top of their lungs and drinking.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks just inside the door.  
  
"Ah, look here!" One of the guards noticed her. Inspecting her, he continued. "We have been sent a servant by the king! Come, serve us!"  
  
"No, orcs! Orcs are coming!" A few turned to look at her and shook their heads, turning away. The elf who spoke before her made his way towards her. She recognized him as one of the head guards named Valandil.  
  
"That is foolish. Orcs could not have reached here already. No come, obey your orders and serve us." He grabbed her forearm.  
  
"No," she wrenched her arm away, forgetting proper courtesy. "You come." She pushed him through the door and followed him out.  
  
He grabbed her arm just below her shoulder. He grip was so hard Aethyrelda almost screamed in pain. "I will report you for---" He was interrupted when he heard the army. His face turned from anger to fright. "Orcs?"  
  
Pushing her out of the way and into the building, he yelled, "Orcs! All to battle stations!" Immediately everyone ceased their singing and readied themselves.  
  
Valandil turned back to her, grabbing her face he forcefully added, "I will deal with you later!" Aethyrelda felt her jaw cracking under the pressure. He threw her to the ground and turned to join his army.  
  
Shaking off the pain in her broken jaw, she stood and headed off to the archery fields. It had taken too long. They were here.  
  
~~~  
  
Arrows were flying everywhere. Aethyrelda was shooting as fast as she could. She noticed an orc running at full speed toward her. Reaching back for her quiver, her hand searched around for an arrow, but did not retrieve one. She was out.  
  
Her face pales as the orc lunged toward her, sword aiming at her heart. She reacted. Without thinking she found herself in the air. Her foot collided square in his face and knocked him unconscious. She landed and drew his sword. She had never held a sword let alone fight with one.  
  
Another orc appeared next to her and swung his sword at her. She deflected and awkwardly tried for him. Her horrible coordination missed her mark and his sword, but created a deep gash across his chest. He looked down at hit then at her. While he exposed his teeth an narrowed his eyes, she took a step back. He lunged. She ducked and the orc flew over her and into the blade of another of his kind.  
  
Astonished about what had just happened, Aethyrelda fled. She could not take this. Throwing down the sword, she rushed toward the palace, only to be grabbed. Whirling around defenselessly, she recognized Valandil. He fought single handedly, taking out the three orcs surrounding him. Turning to her, she saw the anger and fury in his eyes. They burned into her.  
  
"You truly did not think you could escape this, did you?" In a flash he threw his arm over his shoulder and pierced the heart of the orc behind him. "Amroth!"  
  
A younger guard ran to his aid. Out of the corner of this eye, he stared at Aethyrelda curiously, wondering why she was there.  
  
"Bind her to a tree. Keep her from harm, but do not let her escape. I shall escort her to the palace once the enemy is defeated." Valandil told him as he drove his sword into the gut of another orc.  
  
"Sir?" the guard asked curiously.  
  
"Go!" he roared.  
  
She was grabbed and dragged to a tree. Her shoulder blades absorbed the impact of the tree and her arms were lifted and bound together on a tree branch.  
  
"Sorry about his, Milady." She heard the guard whisper. The last thing she remembered was being speechless by being called 'Milady' when she turned just in time to see his fish slam into her nose.  
  
~~~  
  
She awoke as the sky was beginning to light up. She tasted blood and her nose and jaw were numb with pain.  
  
The battle continued around her, but there were fewer than last she remembered.  
  
Swinging herself up on the branch she was bound to, she walked to the end and released herself from the tree. Her hands were still tied, but she was now free to walk.  
  
Looking at the battle around her, she decided that she was best off in the tress, unseen. Aethyrelda climbed the tree and walked the branches. She leaped from tree to tree until she was far enough away to travel on land.  
  
Her feet hit the ground and she sighed in relief only to shriek when she once again felt the grip on her arm.  
  
"Failed again did you? Your plans are not as successful as you think them to be. I must tell you, you are most clever, but not enough for me." Although she did not need to see his face to know who he was, she turned toward the hiss in her ear. Valandil's eyes did not hold as much fury as the night before, but they were still cold. "The enemy is retreating. We may return now." She pushed her forward, not removing his grip from her upper arm.  
  
~~~  
  
She was thrown face down on the floor of the throne room. Valandil knelt down briefly before standing and addressing the king.  
  
"My Lord, I request your servant be punished for her wrongful duties."  
  
"Continue."  
  
Valandil told the tale of the night before. The king sat and listened contently. Aethyrelda crept to her knees, her forehead still to the floor, listening. She knew she could not object anything, even if it was a lie. Surprisingly though, Valandil told no lies.  
  
"Is this true?" King Thranduil asked her.  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
"You may leave now, Valandil. Thank you."  
  
He bowed again before leaving.  
  
"Sit up, child, so I may see your face." Slowly, Aethyrelda sat up, still on her knees, and looked up at the king. She knew she must look horrible. "You are Aethyrelda are you not?" She looked at the floor. The king took that as a yes. "Many have been trying to dismiss you for some time. For your constant tardiness and your disappearing during important tasks. I am afraid that this is it. I have no choice, but to send you away. I have put this off as long as I could hoping you could change, but that doesn't look apparent. I am sorry, my child."  
  
She felt his eyes leave her and go to the guards in the back of the room. "Aerandir! Show her to the gates."  
  
~~~  
  
Her face hit the dirt and burst in pain. Her nose and chin were swollen from the breaks.  
  
She heard the guard walk away. She laid there for a few moments, then got up and sat under a large oak and cried.  
  
~~~ 


	4. Chapter Four: The Journey Begins

A/N: Nelinde: Thank you for your review. I really appreciate knowing that you like my story and that you let me know about it.  
  
I want to know if people are actually reading this story. I hope you will review and let me know if you are. If I don't see a lot of intrest, then I will abadon this story and start on the new one I have an idea for. I don't mind if you critize or tell me things I need to fix, I would just like to know if you are reading the story. Thank you. Now on with chapter four.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: The Journey Begins  
  
"Aethyrelda!" Someone was calling her. The voice was familiar. She heard horse's hooves and looked up. Tári was riding toward her.  
  
She neared and jumped off her horse. Her arms swallowed Aethyrelda in a hug. She pulled away and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I heard what happened. Oh, look at you." Her friend's fingers touched her broken nose and jaw. "I can't believe they are doing this to you. I would come with you, but I have been forbidden. I brought you food, clothing, and a horse." She turned away and whistled.  
  
A gorgeous chestnut brown horse came galloping over.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered to her friend.  
  
"I wish I could do more. I will do everything in my power to persuade the king to let you come back, although I fear there is nothing I can do."  
  
"This will help."  
  
"I smuggled all I could." She glanced over her shoulder. "I must go, the guards are following me. Travel quickly and safely. I will be thinking of you. Until I see you again."  
  
~~~  
  
Aethyrelda dismounted her horse. She had ridden for a full day. She was exhausted. Collapsing on the ground, she fell into a deep elven sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
It had been days since the battle in Mirkwood. Her food supply was starting to run low. She was physically and mentally exhausted. Having no idea where to go, she rode and only stopped when her eyelids were too heavy to hold open.  
  
When she did stop, it was only for a few hours. She needed to get to Rivendell or somewhere or she was going to die in the forest.  
  
Suddenly, she realized she was no longer in the forest, but in a vast plain that extended as far as the elven eye could see. Here, she'd be able to see all harm before it arrived, but she was also vulnerable. For this reason, she did not stop, but urged her horse onward.  
  
~~~  
  
Lost. She had never been out of Mirkwood's gates before this incident. Now, because of that, she was going to die. It had been days since she had left. Her lamba supply was running low and by the end of the week she would have to start hunting. How couldn't the king see that if it weren't for her, they'd all be dead? The story -even told by the guard's point of view-clearly pointed that out. They were so drunk and singing so loudly they wouldn't have heard the orcs rip down the door.  
  
She sighed and lay back in the grass. She would never make it to Rivendell. To add to her problem, her horse, whom she named Finduilas, was only a couple years old and not left Mirkwood, let alone his mother's side, in his life. But he was very fast and full of energy, unlike Aethyrelda. She did not know what she'd do without him. They covered countless more amounts of land than she would have on foot.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, the Fellowship was entering the Mines of Moria. Or, shall I say, had already entered. The wall had collapsed behind them and they were forced to continue through.  
  
***  
  
In Mirkwood, the king was taking charge. To prevent another attack, he was drafting more guards and spreading them out at posts in the woods. The prince's private archery field was opened to the new guards to practice and be assessed on their skills. Classes were held for the challenged.  
  
Tári stood on Aethyrelda's porch. She cleared the room, for the king was replacing her.  
  
She tried to convince him otherwise and that the orcs would have done more damage if she hadn't warned the guards. He saw her position, but did not change his decision. Tári collected Aethyrelda's few personal possessions against the king's will and put them in a keepsake bows in her room. She now stood on the porch for the last time, overlooking the archery field and the talented young men practicing. She wished Aethyrelda were here so she could help pick out a guy for her. Since Tári had Legolas, Aethyrelda needed a handsome elf.  
  
A tear slid down her cheek. She had lost both of her closest friends in less than a few months. And might never see them again.  
  
~~~  
  
Food.water.sleep.It was all Aethyrelda could think. When her mind called for sleep, it did not call for a mortal's sleep. It called for the sleep you do not wake from.  
  
She struggled to keep her eyelids open. Finduilas was running. There was a river ahead. Aethyrelda could see it, but she feared she could not make it. She was so weak, so tired. She no longer had the strength to sit, let alone ride. She slipped off the moving horse and fell to the ground. She heard Finduilas turn and canter towards her, nuzzling his nose in her face and she gave into the sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled to the company behind him. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, jogged up behind him.  
  
"What is it you see, Legolas?"  
  
"It looks like a horse."  
  
"A horse? Out here?"  
  
"Come, let us quicken the pace and see."  
  
Legolas ran ahead of the group. As he neared, he saw the horse was with something, or someone.  
  
It was an elf. He knelt down beside him. He was dirty and his face seemed swollen and bruised. He was no longer conscious.  
  
Quickly, Legolas rushed to the water's edge and filled his spare canteen. He hurried back and tried to pour some of the water in the man's lips when what was left of the Fellowship---Gimli and Aragorn---arrived.  
  
"An elf? Do you suppose, Legolas.." Legolas knew what he meant.  
  
"I do not know. But it looks as if he is malnourished. He doesn't appear to have any wounds, although, he does look like he was in battle." He paused and looked to Aragorn and back to the stranger he partially held. "We shall bring him with us and help him regain his strength."  
  
"Do you think it was those orcs that we fought downstream? " Gimli asked.  
  
"Perhaps, but he must have defended them for he had no mortal wounds. We shall rest here for the night; then see how our guest fairs in the morning." 


	5. Chapter Five: The Tenth Member

Chapter Five:  
  
"We cannot wait here longer, Legolas. The hobbits need us. If we take him with us, he will slow us down." Aragorn said, waiting impatiently.  
  
"Not if we ride. I could--"  
  
"What and leave us behind?" Gimli snorted.  
  
Legolas was torn. He could not just leave him behind. "No, we shall lead the horse. This way, we can go any pace need be. The horse is young and will be able to walk or run cross country well."  
  
Aragorn caved. "Alright. But if for any reason---"  
  
Legolas nodded and put the elf on his horse. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go kill some orc!"  
  
~~~  
  
There was water on her lips. She sensed light on her eyelids. 'No, go away! Let me sleep!' her mind screamed. The water was refreshing and the light warm. She heard sound. Her ears couldn't make out what it was, but it grew louder and clearer.  
  
She opened her eyes, slightly at first to let them dilate. A blurry face hovered over her. It was dark outside, but a small torch was lit beside her.  
  
"Hello." The voice was now clear to understand. The language was elvish. "Can you hear me?"  
  
She focused on the face until the image sharpened and he became clear. She blinked several times to be sure.  
  
"Either I'm delirious or dead," she managed to make out in a husky voice. Her throat burned from the lack of water.  
  
He laughed. "No sir, you were on the brink of death when we found you."  
  
The elf helped her sit up. "May I have some water?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh, certainly." He handed her the canteen he was holding.  
  
As she drank he looked at her curiously. "You look strangely familiar. Pray tell, what is your name?"  
  
She thought hard. Name.name."I.do not know."  
  
The elf looked at her quizzically. "You do not know?"  
  
"I am just as surprised as you. Pray tell yours."  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm."  
  
"Pleasure. I apologize for not being able to give you mine."  
  
"No harm done."  
  
"What were you doing roaming around? With orcs about, that is dangerous."  
  
She couldn't think of an answer so she changed the topic quickly before he could suspect anything. "Sorry, but would you by chance have any food on you? I have not eaten for days."  
  
"Oh, of course." He got up to go retrieve some. She sighed, thankful he did not even second guess her not answering. Her memory.was gone.  
  
He returned with some lambas bread. "Thank you." She took a bite and then asked. "I am sorry. I do not remember much. I must have hit my head. Why are you out here? With a man and a dwarf?"  
  
"We are currently taking the Ring of Power to be destroyed in Mordor. The problem is, the Fellowship has broken. We lost Boromir to orcs, and Gandalf fell into the shadows. Pippin and Merry have been captured by the orcs and Frodo and Sam have continued on with the Ring."  
  
"That is horrible news. The Ring has awoken?"  
  
"Yes." He looked at her as if it were obvious. "The tree of us are trying to catch the orcs that have seized the hobbits. Frodo and Sam must continue alone." his voice lowered and he looked away. "Aragorn is afraid we will try to take it."  
  
"Why would you do a thing like that?" Legolas gave her a strange look. "I am sorry. I seem to be fighting a slight amnesia."  
  
"No, it is alright. The Ring drives people mad. Especially men."  
  
"May I ask a question?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If you are trying to catch orc who, if I am not mistaken, seldomly rest. Then what are you waiting for?"  
  
He looked at her, surprised almost. "Aragorn and Gimli need their rest, as do you. But you are right. We should be on our way." He stood and went over to the others.  
  
The three cam over. She acknowledged them as Legolas introduced them. "I should be on my way. For I will slow your search."  
  
"No sir, you are not strong enough. You do not even know who you are."  
  
"I will fair well." She started walking. "Thank you for everything!"  
  
"Sir, you have no food and you are forgetting your horse!" She turned at the sound of a man's voice.  
  
"Horse? I have a horse?"  
  
"We cannot let him go like this," she heard the elf whisper to the man.  
  
"Yes, I agree," he whispered back.  
  
Legolas walked over and took her arm. "Come. You shall travel with us. Do you know wherest it was you were going?"  
  
"I don't even know where I am.I don't remember leaving."  
  
"Do you remember where you live?"  
  
"Where I live?" All of a sudden, she felt scared, alone. She didn't remember anything. She felt like a chid in the dark. Lost. Frightened. She started to panic causing her breathing to quicken.  
  
Air.she blacked out.  
  
~~~  
  
Leglas caught the elf as he fainted. He didn't seem to be like any elf he had met. He almost seemed to be.no it couldn't be.  
  
"He is in bad shape," Legolas said as he put the man on his horse. "We shall continue as we have."  
  
~~~ They stopped at midday to get a drink from the river. Legolas took a cloth and we it in attempt to clean the elf off a little.  
  
He gently whipped his face. The ski was fair and soft. He noticed that it looked like his nose had been broken. The swelling had gone down and his nose was slightly crooked.  
  
The more dirt he removed, the more he was convinced of whet he thought earlier.  
  
"Aragorn." Aragorn came over and looked at the elf. "Is it just me."  
  
"He looks like a she."  
  
"But with his muscle tone, callused hands, clothing, supplies."  
  
"A traveler. She must have been out here for sometime if not her whole life."  
  
"She looks familiar, although I cannot say how." He shook his head then looked at Aragorn. "We should be going. We've spent too much time here."  
  
"Yes, I'll get Gimli. Prepare her."  
  
Legolas wet the cloth once more and wiped her forehead. Her eyebrows raised and Legolas removed the cloth. Green eyes stared into his.  
  
"Hello. Are you alright?"  
  
"I think.wait.you're the elf from."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"D@*& it's real."  
  
"What's real?"  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called from up ahead.  
  
Legolas helped her up and on her horse. "I am sorry, Milady, for anything I might have done to offend you." He walked quickly towards Aragorn, leading her horse.  
  
~~~  
  
Days turned into weeks. Aethyrelda had been accepted as one of the Fellowship. Her memory did not return, so everyone agreed it was best if she stayed with them until it did.  
  
Along their way, she met Gandalf, a wonderful wizard who was also part of the Fellowship, but was feared dead. She also ventured to Rohan. There, they were told of the enormous army making their way towards them and they fled to Helm's Deep.  
  
Everything was hectic. People were rushing around trying to prepare everything for the war. Small children were being fitted into suits of armor. Legolas was furious about this.  
  
She was ready for battle, Legolas stood beside her and beside him Gimli. They had time, but not enough.  
  
"There!" she said in a surprised mannor. One of her hands touched Legolas' shoulder and the other pointed int the direction she was speaking of. "Those are no orcs I see!"  
  
Horns sounded from the strange army. "Elves!" Legolas cried excitedly. Then turned to yell at the men, "Open the gates! Those are no orc horns!"  
  
'Elves?' it had been long since she had seen her kind. She did not even recall when she had. They were dressed in beautiful cloaks and were perfect.  
  
"Which city do they come from?" she asked Legolas, but he rushed over to greet the commander.  
  
~~~  
  
The orcs had arrived. They reached as far as any eye could see.  
  
They were stomping like mad and getting themselves 'pumped up' (for want of a better phrase). The Helm's Deep army was being ordered not to shoot.  
  
"Let me shoot," she whispered to Legolas.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"If you let them keep going like this they will have had plenty of time to strategize and think up tactics."  
  
"I believe they have already come up with their tactics."  
  
"Fine, then. I don't need your approval."  
  
"Milady!"  
  
It was too late. She pulled an arrow out and shot and orc on the front lines. The stomping ceased.  
  
"Hold your fire!" someone yelled from her right.  
  
"You may have just started the war," Legolas muttered angrily under his breath.  
  
"Then I shall end it as well."  
  
~~~ They were everywhere. Aethyrelda shot at them until she used up all her arrows. Legolas handed her a sword.  
  
"I---" she started, staring at the sword.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
She swirled around to see an orc coming at her. Deja vous. She saw the scene flash before her eyes. It was an orc running at her, but there were trees behind it.  
  
She flashed back to reality just in time to flip over the orc and stab it from behind. Withdrawing it, she felt queasy at the sight of the orc guts all over her sword.  
  
"It is not to look at! It's to fight with!" Legolas yelled at her while slicing off an orc's head. Blook splattered them both in the face.  
  
"I know very well what it is for." She looked at it and an image of her holding an orc sword flashed in her mind. Yes, there was a battle. Like this but not as large.in the woodlands. Pieces of her memory were floating back.  
  
"Aragorn!" someone yelled. No. It was Amroth. The voice had yelled Amroth.  
  
A hand grabbed her. It was Legolas. "Get with it." A face flashed before her eyes.  
  
"Valandir," she whispered not believing she was remembering.  
  
"Valandir?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
Someone or something bumped he and she was thrown to the stone floor. The throne room. Legolas gabbed her and pulled her up while fighting off the orcs around her.  
  
"No.you are Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. You.you didn't tell me you were a prince."  
  
"It is not time for this. I can see you are remembering, but you must fight!"  
  
Tari.Mirkwood.the thoughts all floated back. Aethyrelda.her name! A smile grew across her face as the great sensation of her memory floated back.  
  
AH! There was a new sensation, one her mind and body did not like. She looked down and saw a sword sticking through her abdomen.  
  
Her knees buckled. Her heart beat pumped in her ears pushing away all other sound. The sword was withdrawn. Someone picked her up. Elvish words were slurred together and softly reached her ears. Pain.  
  
It spread throughout her body. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move.  
  
She was set down. "Milady!"  
  
It was Legolas.  
  
"My name." she managed to make out. "Aethyrelda."  
  
She saw the realization on his face. "Aethyrelda? Of Mirk." She nodded slightly.  
  
"I.sorry.Didn't.know." she sucked in a painful breath. "Tell Tair.Thanks.for."  
  
"No! You shall live. Do not give up hope."  
  
***  
  
He watched a painful smile spread across her face. "Thank you.My Prince. Please." the smile faded as she tried to say the last words. "tell.h--" her body fell lifeless.  
  
"No!" he whispered. A tear dripped down his cheek. This was hi friend. He accepted her like a sister. She was one of the Fellowship. She couldn't die on him!  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called to him while trying to fend off two orcs.  
  
He had lost one friend, he wouldn't lose another. "Farewell, Mellon," he whispered as he kissed her forehead and closed her eyes.  
  
~~~ 


	6. Chapter Six: Returning

Chapter Six: Returning  
  
The Ring was destroyed. The orcs were defeated. All across Middle-earth these was cheer and celebrations.  
  
Legolas was having mixed feelings. He was happy to be returning home and glad the world was now at peace.  
  
But, on the other hand, he was returning home with horrible news for Tári who he had not seen in what seemed to be a hundred years. He was also leaving the Fellowship for good, Aragorn, Gimli, friends that were like brothers to him. He feared he would never see them again.  
  
The gates of Mirkwood were now visible. He rode closer, sitting up straighter on his horse.  
  
He dismounted when he had reached the gate. A guard took his horse and welcomed him.  
  
The city had changed so much. Trees were taller, grass greener, building looked newer and brighter. He made his way towards the throne room.  
  
"Hello, Father."  
  
His father looked up, stunned. "Legolas, my son!" He stood from his throne and made his way towards him. The advisors he was speaking to left them alone.  
  
He was greeted with a hug. "Long has it been since you have been here!"  
  
He heard footsteps on the stairs. He turned to see Tári walking down. She stopped, wide-eyed, when she recognized him.  
  
"Excuse me. Sorry for interrupting. Welcome back, Prince Legolas."  
  
"Thank you." He turned to his father, whispering. "I shall talk to you tonight." He noticed out of the corner of his eye Tári head back upstairs. "I have very depressing news for that lady that should not wait. Please excuse me." He walked to the stairs. "Lady Tári!"  
  
She appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Please, would you walk with me?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course."  
  
~~~  
  
They walked around the garden. Many topics were brought up. Finally, Legolas knew that he must broach the important matter.  
  
"Where is your friend Aethyrelda? I have not seen her here."  
  
She stopped and turned to him. "What?"  
  
"She is not here is she?"  
  
"How---"  
  
"I am afraid I come baring bad news."  
  
Her face dropped and became very grave. Tears swelled in her eyes. "No."  
  
"She wanted me to tell you thank you. For what I do not know for she did not finish her statement."  
  
The tears dripped down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb.  
  
"I know. I shall miss her as well."  
  
"How? How did it happen?"  
  
"Come walk and I shall tell you of our exciting adventure."  
  
~~~  
  
"She should not have died."  
  
"Lady Tári?" She looked up at him. "Could you fill in the blanks? The things Aethyrelda could not tell me?"  
  
"She heard orcs coming to attack. The guards were drinking and singing loudly in the guard house and did not pay attention. She warned them and they did not listen. She used force on the guard and in the process she was given a broken jaw.  
  
"The orcs came. She fought them, but ran out of arrows and could not use a sword. She tried to flee only to be stopped by Valandir, the guard who." she swallowed. Legolas nodded, understanding. "He tied her to a tree and knocked her out, breaking her nose. Somehow she escaped only to be captured again and taken to the king. He sent her out of Mirkwood."  
  
He understood. She was remembering that battle during Helm's Deep. The sword, yes that is what must have triggered it. The way she called him Valandir when he grabbed her.it all made sense.  
  
"She saved---or tried to save the city and was banned from Mirkwood?"  
  
"Valandir said she was not following her orders of waiting on them when in fact she wasn't even working at the time."  
  
"My father fell for this?" Legolas was outraged.  
  
Tári collapsed on a bench. Tears streaming down her face. "I tried to convince him otherwise.I can't believe she is gone," she whispered.  
  
"She had an honorable death. You should be proud of her," he said while sitting next to her. It was dark and the stars were coming out. He was missing his welcome home feast, but he didn't care one bit.  
  
"She was my best friend."  
  
"I know." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Her face was buried in his shirt as she cried.  
  
~~~  
  
Tári put the flowers in the stream and watched them float downstream. Legolas put his arm on her shoulders.  
  
Aethyrelda died free. She was young, but made her mark on the world. Tári was proud of her. 


End file.
